I'll Change Your Mind
by MissToastie
Summary: Jane came out of the closet. Slept with her first girl. And is soon to celebrate her birthday, but will she get birthday sex? Rated M for swearing & sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, **

**This story is more than likely only going to be a two or three chapter story. **

**I hope you like it. **

**MissToastie x**

**...**

It was 12:18am and 18 minutes into Jane's birthday, the day before had been a day to remember, Jane had finally worked up the courage to end things with Casey, as much as she loved him, she wasn't in love with him. She enjoyed spending time with him, though she didn't want to spend the rest of her life with him, or any 'him' for that matter. Her mum, Angela, was beyond devastated to say the least. Mama Rizzoli had basically planned their wedding, named their children, and chosen their school. Frankie and Tommy treated him like a brother, even though Frankie had been very protective over Jane at first; he eventually grew to like Casey. Hell everyone did, he was a fantastic guy. And maybe one day, in the future, he and Jane could be friends again, but that was up to Casey.

Yep, Jane Rizzoli finally walked on out of the closet and told everyone that she was indeed a lesbian. Her family had basically disowned her, well, in Jane's eyes anyway, realistically, they just needed time, they were angry and hurt which made Jane angry and hurt. Korsak, Frost and everyone else at office were confused but happy for Jane, a few had always assumed she was gay, fitting the typical stereotype, which Jane heard the odd person say behind her back that day at the office, it took all her strength to not reach for her gun and pop a cap in the ass of every son of a bitch who claimed to be a friend but bitched behind her back.

Her beautiful best friend, Maura Isles, sorry, Doctor Maura Isles, was amazing as always and supported Jane's life style, she was away on some doctors conference, and had to find out via a phone conversation, from Angela, a very angry Angela at that, demanding to know if Maura knew all this time about her Janie being gay. Which resulted in Maura calling Jane and asking what was going on.

***Flashback conversation***

_"Detective Rizzoli" _

_'Jane? I've just had your mother on the phone to me, crying and asking if I knew about you being gay. What's going on?' Maura asked calmly down the phone. She was always so calm. Damn her._

_"Fucking hell" Jane growled down the phone._

_'Language, Jane!' Maura gasped._

_"Everything is so messed up Maur. I was waiting for you to come back. I wanted you to know first, before everyone, before Casey, before Ma, you deserved to know first" Jane held back tears as she walked out of the office so no one else heard her speak to her best friend._

_'So it's true?' Maura paused. 'Casey deserved to know first' _

_Jane took a deep breath and stepped inside of the elevator, pressing the emergency button and sitting in the corner. "I'm sorry"_

_'I would have liked to have found out another way other than your mother calling me upset, and angry, Jane' Maura sighed down the phone. She was hurt._

_"Maura" _

_"Yes?" _

_'Me, your best friend, who is the biggest idiot in the whole entire world, who is falling apart without you here to catch me, who needs you here to hold me up, who's family hates her, who's colleagues are talking behind her back" Jane paused and took a deep breath. "Is a raging homosexual"_

_Maura laughed. "I can't say I'm not shocked, Jane. But, I am happy for you and I love you dearly."_

_"I love you" Jane began to cry. _

_"Jane? Jane what is it" Maura was concerned. "Talk to me, tell me."_

_"I just need you here"_

***End flashback conversation***

After work had finished that day, Jane had walked down to the cafe to see if she could sort things out with her ma, it was Jane's birthday in the morning, and Jane did hate not being on talking terms with her family, especially her mother, regardless of how much Angela Rizzoli pissed her off, she was still her mother and she loved her and wanted acceptance. But, Jane didn't get that, instead, she got the cold shoulder, from bother Angela, and Frankie. Was being a lesbian really this bad? Ma would still have grand kids, did she not realise that?

So with her family hating her, her work mates being assholes, and Maura being in New York, Jane headed back to her apartment, but of course she had to go back there as Casey was packing the last of his things, not that he had much there, a bag full of crap from a 6 month relationship. Jane didn't even want to attempt conversation, she knew Casey was angry and hurt, like everyone else, but at least she wasn't, right? Right. Jane was doing something for herself for once. And Jane was really tired of having sex with Casey, being bored and uncomfortable during the whole thing, waiting for him to finish and go to sleep, then going to the bathroom and finishing herself off while thinking of having sex with girls, sometimes even taking her computer with her to watch videos, yes she got off to porn, but fuck, something had to get her off. After Casey packed his bags, left his key and slammed the door behind him, Jane being Jane headed to the fridge and grabbed a beer, given it was her last one, she was pissed and decided she would scull that and head out for the night, and she did just that.

Jane, dressed as Jane, simple black pants, blue v neck shirt and a black jacket with her hair wild and untamed, walked into the lesbian bar a few streets from hers, '_Down Under', _This should be good. For the first time in ages, she didn't care what anyone thought. She wanted to be around people of her kind, she wanted to dance close with women, hell if she had her way, by the end of the night she'd get to fuck someone.

Which of course, she did. It was her first time, in the toilets at Down Under, classy Detective Rizzoli. But god damn did it feel fucking amazing. Her name was Chelsea, and she was good with her fingers, her tongue, her legs, her mouth, her words, her everything. They had been dancing nice and close on the dance floor, Chelsea had come up behind Jane and started rubbing her hands over Jane's petite breasts, bam, insert erect nipples here. Jane leant her body back into Chelsea's, feeling hard nipples on her back. And here we have a slow throbbing in between Jane's legs. A few more dirty dancing and sloppy kissing before Chelsea grabbed Jane's arm and led her to the bathroom and threw her into the first available stall. Mouth on mouth, biting, nipping, sucking. Arms were all over the place. Jane's jacket was thrown to the floor, Chelsea meant business. Shit. Jane didn't even hesitate following suit. She didn't even care if this was her first time with a girl. She wasn't nervous. She was fucking horny and all she wanted was fingers, mouth, tongue, something, anything inside her, as long as it was from a female and not a male, never a male, ever again.

Chelsea unbuttoned Jane's pants and slid them down; her knee went in between Jane's legs, making Jane spread her legs open for her. Chelsea slid her hand down Jane's toned stomach, she was biting at her neck, sucking hard, it was going to leave a mark, she was going to have a hickey, a slut mark, a love bite from a girl for the first time and shit that was making her excited. Bam. Chelsea slid her fingers inside Jane's panties and rolled her fingers around Jane's clit before sliding down and inserting two fingers inside Jane's warm, wet pussy. "You are so fucking wet" Chelsea growled in Jane's ear. Jane moaned. Holy shit. This was what she always wanted. Hot passionate sex. She had never been so aroused in her whole life. She lift her leg up and leaned it on the wall. One leg up, one leg down, her hips thrust in rhythm with Chelsea's fingers, as Chelsea circled Jane's clit with thumb while her fingers worked her soaking wet hole. Jane felt herself dripping and her inner walls started to get tighter, she knew she wasn't far off. She grabbed Chelsea's free hand and placed it under her shirt and on her breast, making her grab her breast. Oh god. This was it. She was going to come. Chelsea could feel the tightness of Jane around her fingers and she quickly worked her fingers, in and out, in and out, circling the clit faster and faster, rubbing, grabbing, kneading Jane's breast in her hand. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck" Jane felt her whole body tense, her leg almost went into cramp and she swore she'd go on a shooting rampage if she were to cramp right now, but she didn't. She came, hard, fast, and exhaustingly. Her leg slipped down and she fell to the ground. Her breathing rapid and her pupils dilated. Had she really waited all this time to fuck a girl? Or be fucked by a girl? What the fuck?! Chelsea stood up and leaned against the wall, she was exhausted. Jane licked her lips and looked at the view that was in front of her, Chelsea dressed in jeans, her crotch close to her mouth.

Jane grinned, cheekily. She had the best idea of all. She unbuttoned and unzipped Chelsea's jeans and tugged them down, silently cursing skinny jeans as they clung to the legs, she rolled down the pretty lacy underwear and smiled at the shaven haven in front of her. Fuck. She smelt good. Jane leant forward and slowly inserted her tongue inside of Chelsea, licking her way up until she found the clit, she nibbled and sucked at that as Chelsea moaned and leaned over Jane against the wall. She tasted good. Chelsea squirmed around as Jane licked her clit, Jane not breaking from where she was licking, Chelsea freed one leg from her jeans and placed it on the toilet lid, opening her legs a little, Jane placed a finger inside of Chelsea and quickly added another one at the demand of Chelsea. A few finger pumps later and quick licks of the clit, Chelsea came quickly. It was over fast. They were dressing and exchanging numbers. They said their goodbyes and Jane headed home, buying a few beers for her place. She just had a sex with a girl. For the first time. She was definitely a lesbian. Her first taste of a girl and she wanted more.

...

"Go Janie, it's your birthday, I'ma party like it's your birthday, I'ma sip Bacardi like it's your birthday, and you know _THEY_ don't give a fuck that it's your birthday!" Jane drunkenly danced around her apartment, singing loudly, it was 2am, and she was nowhere near ready to go to bed, holding one beer in her left hand and one beer in her right. She felt happy, despite everything that was going on in her life, she felt happy, probably because she just got her fingers wet, and that she was hysterically drunk. But non-the-less, she was happy. And that's all that mattered.

Jane was interrupted by a knock at the door. She sighed and turned the music down a touch, placing her beers on the table, knowing it was probably the damn neighbours coming to complain about the music being so loud at such a ridiculous hour. She had a quick look in the mirror, and laughed at herself, she was way past drunk, there was definitely no passing go and no getting $200 if she were playing monopoly now, whatever that saying meant. Jane brushed the hair behind her ears and opened the door. "Maura!" Jane exclaimed.

Maura stood with her luggage at the door. She looked exhausted. She smiled and fell into Jane's arms. "I am sooooo tired"

"You're back" Jane whispered.

"You said you needed me" Maura pulled from the hug and allowed Jane to help her in the house with her luggage. "So I cancelled my last meetings and caught the next flight home, besides, I can't miss my best friend's birthday, can I?" Maura beamed.

"I'm glad I have you Maur" Jane walked over to Maura and cuddled into her.

"Come, sit, tell me everything that's been going on" Maura walked over to the couch, kicked off her shoes and cuddled up next to Jo Friday.

Jane rubbed her head and walked over to join Maura and Jo on the couch. She was thankful that she had taken tomorrow off from work in advanced; sleep was definitely going to be needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, guys! This story was really fun to write :). **

**I'll be updating 'Take Me Home' soon, and posting another Rizzles story titled 'Baby, Hold On' in the next few days.**

**Enjoy this chapter...cause it was really...hot to write. **

**MissToastie x**

**...**

"So where do you want me to start?"

"From the beginning would be nice" Maura smiled and snuggled into the couch, Jo stood up and sat back down on Maura's lap.

"When I was 14 I had a crush on my sports teacher, she had a really nice rack and the longest legs in history" Jane winked at her best friend.

"Right" Maura laughed. "Maybe from the start of the last few days"

Jane grabbed her last beer and cuddled into the couch, placing her long legs over toward Maura, who placed her hands on top of Jane's feet.

"I guess after a while, you get tired of faking orgasms with your boyfriend and tired of your mind being on girls all the time, especially when you can't touch them and kiss them, fuck them" Jane blew into her beer bottle and smiled cheekily toward Maura who had raised her eyebrows. Jane wasn't about to mind her language. It was what she liked to do. Fuck girls. Even if she had only did it once. It was definitely her favourite thing to do.

"Are your family talking to you yet?"

"You're the only one who is talking to me Maura" Jane sighed.

"They will come around Jane. It's just that they're shocked. I can't say any of us knew it was coming"

"So many people knew though, I mean, come on Maura, all the snide comments behind my back? Lezzie? Dyke? Butch?" Jane scrunched up her nose.

"They really aren't comments, Jane, they're more...stereotypes" Maura offered her friend, who rolled her eyes. "So, tell me Jane. How do you know for sure you want to be with girls? You've never been with one have you?"

Jane slyly grinned.

"Oh my god" Maura's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "No! Tell me! I want to know! Tell me all!"

"It happened tonight, actually" Jane laughed at her friends reaction, Maura's jaw dropped even more, who knew that was possible? "I went to Down Under, that lesbian bar we've walked past a few times after leaving Dirty Robber, and yeah, dirty danced a bit with this really hot chick, and she lead me to the bathroom...and we...we fucked" Jane bit her lip and blushed at the memory.

"In the bathroom Jane?!" Maura squeaked. "That's highly unsanitary!"

"I don't care, the way she felt against my body, she was so...naughty, and such a turn on. I came so hard, so quick, so goooood" Jane lingered on the word good and placed her head on the couch.

"What happened to my prudish friend?! This is amazing, you're talking about sex! I love lesbian Jane!" Maura was more excited than a kid in a candy store. "I want detail"

"How much detail?" Jane raised her eyebrow and smirked. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but Jane was really enjoying talking to Maura about her sex life.

"Every single bit of detail!" Maura made sure she was comfortable. "Go"

"Well, I do have this as a lovely reminder" Jane flashed the dark hickey on her neck. Maura's jaw once again hit the floor. "I was dancing on the floor, drunk dancing with hot girls, as you do, and then Chelsea, her name was, she came up to me and started grinding into me, I could feel her nipples on my back, such a fucking turn on, my nipples in return went hard, and we danced a bit more, like I said, she pulled me into the bathroom, and practically threw me into the stall and slammed the door shut. She pounced on my lips and kissed me hard, but soft, and sweet, my jacket came off, and she unbuttoned my pants and the next thing I remember, her fingers were inside of me telling me how wet I was. I was more than wet, I was like, soaked. Her fingers felt amazing. I put my leg up on the door and she played with my clit and then I came really big and I literally fell to the ground, that's when I took off her pants and I ate her out and made her come. She tasted really good." Jane grinned "I'm definitely a lesbian"

Maura stared at Jane. Jane had spoken fast, really fast, but the story had made Maura excited. Maura felt strange in herself. She felt heated up and she felt herself throb between her legs. She licked her lips and looked up at Jane.

"You're disgusted in me, aren't you? Jane frowned. Not having noticed Maura's reaction to her story.

"I think you should fuck me" Maura blurted out.

"What?!" Is all Jane could manage to say.

"I have never been so turned on in my life, Jane. So turned on and yet, so, so jealous. You told me on the phone that you were gay and I instantly felt sick, because all this time I had these strong feelings for you and I told myself not to be stupid because you were straight and with Casey, and then you come out and say you're gay, while I'm away, and you have sex with someone else, and now you tell me that story, and I'm so horny" Maura spoke really fast. Almost too fast for Jane to comprehend.

"You what?" Jane looked confused. Did Maura just really say she had feelings for her? "You had feelings for me?"

"I did" Maura mumbled.

"Did" Jane looked at Maura.

"I do" Maura stood up and walked to the end of the couch where Jane was sitting, and un buttoned her pants in front of her, she slid them to the ground and then pulled her shirt over her head, remaining in her underwear and bra.

Jane groaned. "Fuck Maur" Jane's hands were trembling but she had to touch Maura's stomach. She reached out and touched Maura, just under the belly button, and just inches above her underwear. Maura moaned at her touch.

Jane stood up, inches in front Maura and looked her in the eye as she slid off her jeans, then she removed her shirt, smiling inside when Maura's eyes fell straight to Jane's bare chest - she had taken her bra off as soon as she had got home from the bar earlier in the night. Maura inched forward and placed a light kiss on Jane's neck, followed by another, until she was slowly kissing her way down Jane's collarbones. Jane tilted her head back and her breathing became erratic. She placed her hands around Maura's back and unclasped her bra, which Maura allowed to slide off her body. Jane gasped as Maura took Jane's erect nipple in her mouth and sucked at it as her other hand groped her other breast. Maura gently pushed Jane onto the couch, Thankful that Jo had got the idea and ran off to her own bed. Maura removed her mouth from Jane's nipple and ran her tongue across her chest to her other nipple and took that into her mouth, and placed her hand onto Jane's other breast that she had just finished sucked. Jane was wriggling underneath her. Both girls spread their legs apart and both began to rock their groins back and forward. Maura moaned against Jane's nipples which sent shivers all through Jane's body. She needed to be inside this girl.

Jane forcefully sat up and tore Maura away from her nipple and took her mouth in hers, their tongues clashed and danced around in their mouths, Maura quickly found herself on the bottom of the couch with Jane on top of her. Jane broke away from their kiss and took her underwear off, looking at Maura for her to do the same, which she did, Maura wriggled her butt and slid her underwear off and placed them on the floor. Jane climbed on top of Maura, they could feel each other's heat, how wet they both were. Jane started to grind, so Maura began to move her hips in rhythm with Jane's. The pace quickened. Their breathing was all over the place. They never broke eye contact. They moaned, and groaned, and grinded. Jane leaned back and stuck a finger inside of Maura while she was still grinding on top of her. Maura let out a loud moan of approval and bucked her hips wildly. Jane fastened her pace, feeling Maura's juices all over her fingers and her pussy. They were both wet and needy. Jane inserted another finger and pumped away. She removed herself to the side of Maura, both instantly missing the grinding, but it was now about being inside of Maura. Jane's thumb found its way to Maura's clit and ran circles on the throbbing knob as a third finger found its way inside. Maura gasped and grabbed the top of the couch. Jane put her mouth to use and grabbed a nipple with her tongue, sucking it and nibbling it as her fingers and thumb worked their magic. She felt Maura get tighter and tighter, she thrusted her fingers faster and faster, allowing Maura to ride out her orgasm. Maura's moaning was like music to her ears. Very loud music at that.

Jane removed her fingers and placed them in her mouth, tasting Maura. She moaned, thinking how much better she had tasted than Chelsea, and Chelsea had tasted good. This whole experience was better than it was with Chelsea. Maura caught her breath and looked over at Jane, with lust in her eyes.

"Sit on my face" Maura purred.

"Really?" Jane asked, shocked.

"Sit. on. my. face" Maura spoke slowly and pulled Jane toward her.

Jane kneeled either side of Maura's face and lowered herself down and let out a long moan when she felt Maura's tongue enter her hole.

"Jesus fucking Christ Maura" Jane breathed and thrust her hips on Maura's face. Maura continued to lick Jane and thrust her tongue in and out of her hole. Her nose rubbed gently on Jane's clit. Maura was in complete awe. Jane smelt and tasted good. She placed her hands on Jane's ass and held her down and pushed her tongue in deeper.

"Oh godddddddd" Jane groaned. "Oh baby I am going to come" Jane shook uncontrollably and let out a long moan as she came all over Maura's face. She quickly rolled off, allowing Maura to breathe. "Fuck" She breathed.

Maura wiped her face. "I did okay for a first time?"

"First time? That was a first time? That was not a first time. That was amazing. So amazing. So amazing" Jane leaned forward and had a sip of her beer.

"I think we should go round two" Maura smirked.

"Maura, are you serious? I'm so tired" Jane sat back against the couch but was pulled up Maura.

"Come on Birthday girl, I'll change your mind" Maura winked and lead her to the bathroom.

_Shower sex, anyone?_

**The End :)**


	3. The End

**Rightio kids, so due to popular demand via review, PM, and tumblr ask, I wrote a 3rd chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it and that it doesn't let anyone down. I apologise if it does :(**

**I am sorry but I won't be updating anymore to this story. I'm going to be focussing on the other 3 Rizzoli and Isles stories I am currently writing. 2 I haven't yet posted, I don't want to bombard you all with stories, y'know. **

**MissToastie x.**

* * *

"Maaaauu-rraaa" Jane whined as Maura pulled her toward the bathroom door. "As much as shower sex sounds amazingly good with you, I really just want to go to sleep before I get irritated and angry" Jane pouted.

Maura mockingly pouted back to Jane. "You're passing up on shower sex for sleep?"

"I've had sex twice tonight, I really can't got a third time, it's all sensitive down there" Jane furrowed her brow.

"Oh" Maura folded her arms and leant against the bathroom door. She had completely forgotten that Jane had had sex with someone else that night as well.

"She was nothing compared to you" Jane leaned in and kissed Maura's nose, sensing Maura's discomfort.

"She was your first" Maura sighed.

"First the worst, second the best" Jane grinned. "Better than all the rest"

"There won't be anyone else other than me, thank you" Maura said firmly as she leaned forward with confidence and kissed Jane hard on the lips.

"So does this mean you're my girlfriend now?" Jane had a glint in her eye.

"I suppose it does" Maura kissed her again.

"Ow, not fair. Our anniversaries will be on my birthday" Jane huffed.

"Poor baby" Maura pouted and began to walk toward Jane's bedroom.

"Hmmph, I don't like that you've caught up with all of this sarcasm and teasing and Rizzoli like stuff" Jane followed Maura to her bedroom.

"Isn't it 'Caught on', Jane?" Maura raised her eyebrow teasingly as they climbed into bed and cuddled together.

"Shut it you and get to sleep"

* * *

It was Eleven am when Jane finally opened her eyes. She surprised herself when she wasn't as hung over as she thought she was going to be. She slid herself up in bed and frowned when she saw her girlfriend wasn't lying next to her. _It wasn't a dream, was it? _Jane stretched and got out of bed walked out of the bedroom. "Maura?" Jane's raspy voice filled the apartment. She looked around the empty room, the TV was off, and Maura's bags were by the door. _It wasn't a dream. Where is she? Maybe she went to get me a present? _Jane shrugged and headed to the bathroom to make herself look at least half decent if Maura were to return. She opened the door and stood in shook.

"Good morning birthday girl"

Jane couldn't hold back her smile. She looked around her bathroom, Maura had obviously been awake a while, the bathroom window was covered with a dark sheet to make the bathroom dark, Maura's candles were lit and delicately placed around, The most adorable hand written 'Happy Birthday Jane' sign was written on paper and hung in the bathroom. And Maura? Maura stood there naked near the shower, make up on, her hair done, she looked breath taking.

"You had no whipped cream in your fridge, but I found fluff in your cupboard" Maura beamed and pointed to the fluff on her nipples. "Not the cotton kind" Maura winked.

"You are amazing" Jane said as she walked forward and kissed Maura on the lips. "So fucking amazing" Jane traced her tongue down Maura's neck and down to breasts and sucked gently on nipples. Maura gasped. Jane moaned. "Fluffed nipples...so good" Jane managed to say before she started on Maura's other nipple and sucked the fluff off.

"This is really sticky stuff" She scrunched her nose up in the most adorable way possible.

"Mmm, didn't you say something about shower sex?" Jane raised her eyebrow. "I mean, we ARE in the perfect place for shower sex. GREAT idea setting this up in the bathroom, whatever were your intensions Maura Isles"

"I have no idea what you mean, but shower sex sounds delightful" Maura giggled and turned the water on, adjusting the temperature before stepping in. She watched as Jane stripped in front of her, not that she was wearing much other than her large Red Sox tee. Jane stepped into the shower. "You're so beautiful" Maura leaned in close to Jane's body. "I'm glad you're finally mine"

Jane closed her eyes and allowed a tear to fall out. She felt happy. She moved back from Maura, causing Maura to move back and look up at her. Jane placed a finger under her chin and brought their lips together for a delicate kiss. Both girls felt the slightest tingle go through their bodies, the world around them seemed to disappear for a moment. They were the only two.

Their kiss deepened, water crashed around them, Jane licked Maura's bottom lip, seeking entrance to her mouth, Maura opened her mouth and their tongues danced around, clashing, hungry for one another. Jane moaned as Maura's finger tips slowly slid down from her collar bones, over her breasts, down her thighs, and moved around to her backside, pulling Jane in closer, digging her nails slightly in. The newly girlfriends stood for what felt like ages kissing and touching in the shower. Maura pull their lips apart and pushed Jane away with her finger, a devilish grin appeared on her face. Jane stood back and watched as Maura grabbed the body wash and the purple body loofah and began to wash her body in front of Jane. Jane leaned against her wall and watched in awe as Maura gently washed her body, she wouldn't normally say this about anyone but Maura Isles looked incredibly sexy in white soap suds. Jane bit her lip at the thought she had in her mind. She couldn't do it, could she? Oh, she could.

Jane stepped forward and held the water over Maura, picking the body loofah up and throwing it the ground. She now wore the devilish grin. She leaned in and placed a hard kiss on Maura's lips before gently but roughly throwing her against the wall. "Spread your legs baby" Jane whispered into Maura's ear. "Make me" Came Maura's wild reply. Jane smirked. She pushed the water back so it was facing the other wall, thankful it wasn't winter and they weren't going to freeze. She moved Maura's hair to the side and kissed her the side of her neck, nibbling her way back to Maura's ear. "I most certainly will Doctor" The sound of Jane's sexy voice made Maura grown, she felt herself get a little excited at what was to come. "Fuck me good Detective" Maura growled. Jane bit into Maura's neck, and began kissing her shoulders and neck, pushing her naked body into Maura's back. Jane's fingertips roamed Maura's body, exploring every inch of her wet skin. The detective leaned down on her knees and kissed the small of the Doctor's back, scratching her nails into Maura's ass and then continuing to run them down the length of Maura's toned legs. "Jaaane" Maura moaned. "I want you inside of me". Jane smirked and ran her tongue up the back of Maura's right leg, all the way up to the back of her neck, both women now standing. "How bad do you want me inside of you?" Jane grabbed Maura's head and turned it to face her. "So bad Jane, so fucking bad" Maura purred. Jane laughed on the inside, she loved hearing Maura swear.

Jane stepped backwards and allowed Maura to turn around. The two met in the middle of the shower and their lips met once again. Jane's fingers slid down Maura's stomach and the index finger of her right hand circled Maura's clit. Maura tightened her mouth on Jane's and her hands made their way to Jane's waist, stopping briefly before wedging Jane's legs apart and sliding a finger in between Jane's folds and inserting a finger inside. Jane groaned in ecstasy and slipped two fingers inside of her girlfriend. Both girls kissed messy and moaned deeply as fingers thrust in and out of another, Maura had slid another finger inside of Jane and pushed her up against the wall of the shower where the water was trickling down. Jane pushed Maura back against the other wall and used her spare hand to turn the shower off, she broke her lips apart. "Fingers out, bed now" She managed.

They fumbled out of the bathroom, kissing, sucking, holding each other, Maura was mainly dry, water wise anyway, Jane on the other hand was a little soaked but she didn't care, sheets could be changed. They made their way to the bed and Jane pushed Maura down and climbed on top of her, kissing her fiercely. Maura grabbed Jane's hand and pushed it down. Jane smiled into their kiss and removed her hand from Maura's. "Na-uh, spread 'em" Jane husked. Maura spread her legs and Jane spread hers, she sat on top of Maura, and the grinding began, their juices flowing onto one another. Pussy on Pussy. Maura's hands were on Jane's breasts. Loud moans from both girls filled the room. Maura worked up the strength and pushed Jane off of her, Jane now lay on her back smiling as Maura grinned and made her way down and stuck her tongue inside of Jane, nibbling at her clit. "Sp-spin your body around" Jane managed to choke out. Maura quickly did as she was asked. Maura now was leaning over Jane with her face buried in Jane's juices, her tongue working her clit and a single finger inside of Jane. Jane's tongue was deep inside of Maura as her thumb worked the clit. Both girls rocked their hips as orgasms built up. Maura entered a second finger, followed by a third and pumped quickly as she fastened the pace of her tongue over Jane's clit. Jane groaned and bucked her hips. She placed two fingers gently inside of Maura and worked her magic. "I'm gonna come babe" Jane screamed out and her legs involuntarily closed together, trapping Maura's head down below, not that Maura minded, she continued to work her fingers and tongue as the detective rolled out an orgasm. Jane thrust her fingers quickly and rolled her tongue over Maura's nub, she could feel her walls tighten around her fingers. As Jane was at the height of her orgasm, Maura could no longer control hers and she began to shudder and moan uncontrollably, loudly and sexy.

Maura rolled off of Jane and sprawled out onto the bed, both girls trying to catch their breath.

"Best birthday, ever" Jane breathed out.

**The final end.**

* * *

**Reviews last time were amazing, reviews this time would be amazing again.**

** Also, seems my tumblr has basically turned into an R&I place, feel free to follow - augustthe16th . tumblr . com**

**P.S If you haven't checked out my other R&I story, Take Me Home, please do so :) I have a few things planned for it. It's already on chapter 5 :).**


End file.
